Amando al enemigo
by CML-DRAGNEEL-DARK
Summary: hinata y sakura son conocidad por ser las mas fuertes en su liceo decir que todos le temen les quedaria corto,..hasta que llegan unos chicos a su vida. el un rubio hiperactivo llamado naruto y el otro un principe de hielo llamado sasuke..como sera la relacion entre estos cuatro personajes...cual sera el secreto que esconden las chicas tras la mascara de frialdad.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Tras un edificio un par de siluetas se paran en la noche, una cabelleta negra azulada de ojos claros como la luna junto a una pelirrosa de ojos avellana, pequeños rasguños se presentan en sus cuerpos ; a sus pies cinco muchachos se encuentran inconsientes con marcas de golpes al rededor de todo su cuerpo...rastros de una pelea se extiendes entre ellos.

-es hora de irnos- habla la oji-perla a la pelirosa la cual no escucha ya que divisaba su mirada en el cielo cuebierto de nuves escondiendo la luz de la luna-¿sucede algo...sakura?-al ver que sakura no respondia le toco el hombro y esta reacciono.

-ah, no es nada hinata...,solo recordaba un mal pasado-hinata molesta se adelanto-no digas tonterias ya es hora de volver..a casa- la pelirosa la siguio en silenco sientiendo como la lluvia caia cubriendolas con un manto como si quisiera protegerlas.

-tienes razon volvamos-sakura se acerco a hinata quien la miro-no recuerdes algo que no vale al pena-

A lo lejos un par de sombras las obserban-¿que te parecen, son fuertes no?-la otra sombra contesta.

-si...esto ba a ser ineteresantes...vamos naruto-.

-sasuke, estas seguro que son ellas-pregunto el rubio al azabache.

-si..son ellas-contesto perdiendo en la noche junto a su amigo.


	2. El encuetro

Era un dia tranquilo en el instituto Konoha, los chicos bromeaban, las chicas reian; pero eso iba a cambiar para la clase 2° la salon un muchacho llamado sasori se encontraba en la puerta con sus amigos hablando amenamente.

-Muevete-dijo una voz desde la puerta, el pelirrojo no hizo caso, lo unico que sintio fue una patada en su espalda que lo tiro al suelo por parte de una oji-perla de cabello negro azulado quien entraba por la puerta seguida en silencio por una pelirosa, ambas tenias bendas en los brazos y piernas que sobresalian de las faldas que usaban, pronto comenzo el murmullo de los demas-mira, se han vueto a peler- , -no las mires te golpearan, dicen que derrotaron al equipo de judo de la secundaria Akatsuki- sasori quien se molesto por como hinata lo habia enpujado grito-eh, ustedes estoy harto de su altaneria por que no se largan de este lugar.

hinata fulmino con la mirada al pelirrojo-acaso tu nos echaras...tomatito-esto ultimo lo dijo con un desprecio y con una frialdad que colgelaria al mismo sol.

-hyuga por que no te largas junto a tu amiguita de seguro que estan en este instituto solo por que la directora es su tia, no es asi-hinata molesta arremete contra el lanzando una patada a la cabeza, sasori cierra los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego. al abrir los ojos se da cuenta de que la patada de la oji-perla ha sido detenida por la pelirrosa de nombre sakura.

-Hinata...dejalo...es el unico que ha dicho lo que piensa al contrario de los otros cobardes del salon.-Hinata vuelva a su posicion normasl y mira hacio atro lado cabreada-como quieras-responde-sakura mira a los demas con burla- si tienen algun problema con nosotras...vengan a la salida...si se atreven- sasori quien habia quedado impactado por lo que la pelirrosa habia echo solo atino a decir- esta bien a la salida arreglaremos cuentas...Haruno..Hyuga-

Toco el timbre y entro el profesor hatake kakashi-alumnos les presento a sus nuevos compañeros- por la puerta entraron un rubio de ojos azules seguido de un pelinegro de piel clara como la leche- ellos son Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, ambos bienen de la secundaria Akatsuki asi que espero que se lleben bien- ambos muchachos se fueron a sentar en sus respectibos lugares, Naruto le toco sentarce al lado de hinata y sasuke detras de sakura, las demas chicas del salon miraron sonrojadas y lanzando susíros para sasuke y naruto.

al teminar la clase naruto penso en hablar con hinata pero esta se lebanto de su hasieto antes de que el rubio pudiera articular palabra y salio por la puerta seguida de la pelirrosa.

una pelrroja se acerco a los dos estudiantes nuevos y les dijo-chicos..que mala suerte el los asientos que les tocaron- naruto la mira y dice-por que dices eso- karin dice-no se aserquen a la pelirosa y a la de pelo negro azulado ellas son unas delincuentes siempre se meten en peleas y todos les temen, por su bien no se acerque ellas derrotaron al equipo de judo de la secundaria Akatsuki- los dos muchachos se miraron- esta bien-contesto sasuke sin interes.

en la azotea de konoha se encontraba hinata con sakura tendidas en el suelo mirando al cielo, cuando toco el timbre y sakura se lebanta- hinata no iras a clases-la oji perla no l mira- no tengo ganas se nota que el tipo que se sienta a mi lado es un idiota, me saltare las clases-sakura la miro y dijo-sabes que tsunade te regañara por eso no es asi- hinata solo la ignoro y siguio durmiendo- sakura tampoco queria ir a clases asi que se quedo acostada junto a hinata.

En el salon entro el profesor yamato, comenso a pasar lista-Haruno sakura- nadien respondio-no esta bueno sigamos..Hyuga Hinata..-tampoco respondieron -ambas estan asuentes otra vez...a tsunade no le gustar esto- todos comenzaron a murmura-otra vez se saltan las clases-,-era de esperarce de un par de delincuentes como ellas.

tanto naruto como sasuke se preguntaban que sucedia y naruto pregunto a su compañero que esta al otro lado-oye de que estan hablando-el muchacho se voltero y dijo- ah tu eres nuevo asi que no debes saber nada, soy kiba Inuzuka, lo que sucede es que la pelirosa y una de ojos perla y cabello negroa azulado siempre estan metiendoce en problemas y en peleas claro que nunca pierden pero eso les ha acarreado un mala fama de delincuentes, siempre se slatan las clases...pero no son tan malas como la gente cree hinata es muy buena y sakura puede ser muy tierna cuando quiere-naruto lo miro extraño- no me digas que tu eres el novio de la tal hinata- kiba se largo a reir y dijo- no soy solo su...mejor amigo- conesto-y no te molesta que las traten asi-dijo el rubio-claro que si pero no me importa porque no las conocen como yo-.

continuaron las claes y al final del dia sasori grito-no se oviden de que tenemos un asunto a la salida vamos- cinco chicos junto a sasori salieron hacia fuera- que sucede- pregunto sasuke, kiba respondio- nada solo que los muchachos van a pelear contra hinata y sakura-sasuke se quedo sorprendido-QUE- grito naruto-esos seis chicos van a pelear con dos chicas, las van a matar- kiba rio y dijo- jajaja no te creas ellas jamas pierden...vengan siganme-los tres salieron corriendo y en las afuera del instituto en un parque se encontraba casi todo konoha en el lugar- naruto y los demas se colaron estre los alumnos para ver en primera fila.

sasuke y naruto no daban credito a lo que veian sus ojos fuertes golpes eran enviados a diestra y sinienstra estaban perdiendo...los cinco chicos junto a sasori..ESTABAN PERDIENDO CONTRA DOS CHICAS..las cuale no parecian agitadas y tampoco teniar ningun rasguño ensima a parte de las vendas que todos le habias visto antes. Uno de los muchachos arremetio cotra hinata la cual salto sobre la espalada del chico para pasar por ensima de el ,luego lenanto una pierna y golpeo al muchacho en el hombro el cual callo de lado, por otra parte sakura peleaba contra dos muchachos los cuales no hacian otra cosa que tratar de acertarle a sakura.

-sakura ya me estoy cabreando los voy a terminar- sakura se alejo y hinata comenezo a golpear a los cinco tipos y los dejo en el suelo, luego iba a por sasori y nevamente sakura la para- que haces- dice furiosa hinata al ver las acciones de su compañera- hinata este no llevalo a la enfermeria...se ha ganado nuetro respeto, por ser el unico que nos ha retado...ya es suficiente..-uno de los muchachos se lebanto de suelo y procedio a golpear a sakura pero hinata se interpuso recibiendo el golpe el cual le hizo sangrar el labio, hinata se recupero y dijo- animal como te atreves a golpearme te faltan por lo menos mil años para eso- sakura se interpudo y dijo- hinata lleba a sasori a la enfermeria yo me encargo de este tonto-y con una mirada de inframundo sakura golpero a el muchacho hasta que lo dejo inconciente.

-Hinata me ire a casa tu lleva a sasori a la enfermeria, nos vemos- sakura se fue y hinata se diriguio a la enfermeria.

sasuke no entendia...pero algo en su pecho como un iman lo atraia hacia sakura y la siguio ,un deseo de conocerla de saber de ella lo invadio y se despidio de naruto y se fue tras sakura. kiba quien no comprendio lo que sucedia dijo- naruto que le sucede a sasuke..-kiba miro a su lado y y naruto ya no estaba-eh donde se metieron esos dos...bueno debo volver a casa a ver a akamaru.

en la enfermeria hinata dejo a sasori en la cama y dijo-quedate tranquilo te curare- sasori dijo-jaja curarme es tu culpa que este asi- hinata comenso a curarle y dijo- sakura casi nunca me detiene en una pelea pero me a detenido dos veces en un dia y solo para protegrte...le caes bien y eso vale para mi..ah por sierto, siento lo de el labio- sasori no supo por que pero se sonrojo pensar que le caiba bien a sakura la chica mas sexy del instituto le emociono y se dejo hacer.

naruto llego a la enfermeria y vio a hinata curarle a herida al tal sasori y entro en el salon -que quieres- dijo hinata con el seño fruncido-s..solo queria saber si eras tu...hina-chan no te acuerdas de mi soy naruto, hina no me recuerdas- sasori salio de la enfermeria dejandolos solos ya que parecia una situacion incomoda.

-hina-chan...soy yo naruto uzumaki nos conocimos cuando eramos niños jugabamos siempre...yo siempre estube buscandote...yo..yo te-hinata con una mirada helida dijo-te recuerdo y que tiene-naruto dijo-has cambiado hinata que secedio- hinata lo fulmino con la mirada- cresi...no lo ves ya no soy la niñita estupida que era cuando nos conocimos...naruto..-chan..-esto ultimo lo dijo con burla siniestra, hinata paso a su lado y le susurro-ya no soy tu carga ni la niña inocente a la cual te molesta tener que proteger-. naruto se que petrificado..ella habia cambiado.

no era su dulce niña de la cual se habia enamorado como un tonto...ya no era su hinata.


End file.
